


A Mistletoe Adventure

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Tumblr Stories [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mary is a very good friend, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a man with a plan. He wants to kiss Molly underneath the mistletoe so he hangs them almost everywhere in the 221B Baker Street flat. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Tumblr Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2019





	A Mistletoe Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOfficialKai517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/gifts).



> I had started writing this in February of 2018 and then never got around to finishing it until now when I was thinking what to write for this year's Sherlolly Secret Santa and I remembered this little thing. I hope you all like it, please let me know!

This wasn’t working. Why it wasn’t working? He had planned everything down to the tiniest insignificant detail but his very carefully crafted plan had failed miserably. Or maybe he was the one that had failed miserably. Almost his entire flat was full of mistletoes in the most perfect strategically places with only one goal in his mind: to get Molly Hooper underneath one of them and finally kiss her.

He had even -barely- tolerate John’s laughter when he called him in Baker Street that morning to ask for his help to put all the mistletoes in place. Sherlock was sure his friend was laughing now, too, watching him seething in frustration with his failures. Because so far, everyone had kissed everyone except he hadn’t succeeded to kiss Molly yet. John had kissed her first and then Lestrade and then Mary and even Mycroft! How was possible that his own brother managed to get a kiss from Molly and he hadn’t? The saying that was going something like “when you desire something very much the whole universe will conspire to make it happen” was bullshit. He never believed it, to be honest; that’s why he had filled his flat with mistletoes. But obviously, the universe was conspiring against him.

That’s how he had now ended up on his couch, with his arms crossed across his chest, pouting like a child and glaring at the other side of the room where Molly was chatting with Mycroft and Lestrade. Mary was sitting beside him with Rosie dosing off in her arms while John was helping Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen, laughter coming from almost every corner of the flat.

Except for Sherlock, of course.

‘‘Oh, you’re insufferable,’‘ said Mary after he let out another annoyed scoff. ‘‘Just go there and kiss her and stop acting like an overgrown baby!’‘

‘‘No.’‘ He pouted harder.

‘’Unbelievable,’‘ she sighed. ‘‘Fine. Do as you want. But just so you know, Molly knows.’‘

‘‘Molly knows what?’‘ he asked.

‘‘Why almost every inch of this flat is covered with misletoes. Seriously, Sherlock, you aren’t subtle.’‘

‘‘She knows no such thing,’‘ Sherlock said, looking affronted. ‘‘Mrs. Hudson could easily have done so, just to irritate me.’‘

‘‘True, she could. But she didn’t. And everyone in this room knows that she didn’t. Including Molly,’‘ Mary said with her usual teasing gleam in her eyes.

‘‘You don’t know what are you talking about,’‘ said Sherlock, getting up from the sofa only to storm off to his bedroom.

He had no doubt that Molly knew nothing about his feelings; that was why he had flooded the place with misletoes. How could she possibly know the reasons behind them hanging everywhere when Sherlock, with his previous callous behavior towards her, had made her certain that he wasn’t interested in her romantically?

He fell to his mattress face first, groaning into the pillows with his stupidity. John was right, that he was rather stupid for a genius sometimes. Not that he would ever say that to his face. His smugness would be unbearable. 

Sherlock knew that he had to fix this.

Mary’s words of just going out there and kissing Molly came back to him. Maybe she had a point, after all; he could admit that much easier. Maybe all he should do was actually act on his plan instead of just practically following Molly around his flat hoping to get her underneath a mistletoe, only to have everyone else in the room doing it so.

With his mind all made up, he got up from his bed and practically ran to the door, only to collide with someone when he opened it. He blinked several times when he saw Molly there.

‘‘Molly…’’ He tried to speak but words abandoned his mouth and mind when Molly lifted herself on her toes, her hands winding up in his hair as she pulled him down in a soft sweet kiss.

It didn’t last long due to the sounds of their friends cheering and catcalling from somewhere behind Molly. Sherlock stopped the kiss and glared to their friends’ general direction. It was effective enough for all the whistling to stop and they practically ran away, pretending they didn’t see anything. That failed spectacularly, as Sherlock could hear comments of how ‘’it was about bloody time’’ from Lestrade or ‘’finally’’ from Mrs. Hudson and his brother or ‘’you owe me 30 pounds’’ from Mary to John. 

He rolled his eyes and then looked down at Molly again, who looked like she was trying to contain her laughter. He tried but couldn’t bite back his own smile.

‘‘Molly?’‘ he said. ‘‘What was that about?’‘

‘‘Well, I think that I left you to your own devices and suffering for too long, and I decided to take matters into my own hands,’‘ answered Molly, as she pointed somewhere above his head.

Sherlock looked up and saw another mistletoe hanging above his bedroom door and chuckled. ‘‘So am I really that obvious huh?’‘

‘‘Yes,’‘ said Molly emphatically. ‘‘Extremely obvious.’‘

Sherlock laughed. ‘’So now what?’’ he asked, suddenly feeling nervous all over again.

‘‘Now we’re going to enjoy our Christmas dinner. After all, your parents will be here soon and then, if you behave…’‘ Molly trailed off and bit her lip suggestively.

‘‘If I behave, what?’‘ he prompted, swallowing even though his throat was suddenly completely dry.

‘‘If you behave, then we might do something more than just kissing underneath the mistletoe when everyone has gone home,’‘ she finished, and with a last smile towards him, she turned around, motioning suggestively to him as she returned to the living room.

Sherlock had no idea how long he stood outside his bedroom door blinking hard. He pulled himself together when he finally heard his parents’ voices coming from the stairs, just about to enter the flat. He took a deep breath, ruffled his hair and moved quickly to welcome his parents, determined to be the epitome of a good son tonight.

All in all, decorating almost the entire flat with mistletoes? It was the best idea he ever had.


End file.
